headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Giant-Size X-Men 4
}} "Finding Home" is the title to the first story featured in the fourth issue of Giant-Size X-men, which is part of the ''Uncanny X-Men'' comic book title published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Rick Leonardi and inks by Jimmy Palmiotti. It was colored by Paul Mounts and lettered by Joe Caramagna of Virtual Calligraphy. The story was edited by Jeff Youngquist and Mike Marts with Jennifer Grunwald and Michael Short as assistant editors and Nick Lowe and Mark Beazley as associate editors. This issue shipped with an October, 2005 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.95 per copy (US). "Finding Home" * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Thunderbird, John Proudstar * Wolverine, James Howlett * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * None * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * X-Men * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center :* 1407 Graymalkin Lane :* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * Adamantium claws * Rifle * Wheelchair * None * Astral projection * Telepathy * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Martial arts "The Doomsmith Scenario!" * Banshee, Sean Cassidy * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Thunderbird, John Proudstar * Wolverine, Logan * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Beast, Hank McCoy * Lieutenant General Fredericks * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Havok, Alex Summers * Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Polaris, Lorna Dane * Sunfire, Shiro Yoshida * Count Nefaria, Luchino Nefaria * Ape-Man, Gordon Keefer * Bird-Man, Henry Hawk * Cat-Man, Townshend Horgan * Dragonfly, Veronica Dultry * Frog-Man, Francois Le Blanc * Colosso * Eel, Leopold Stryke * Plantman, Samuel Smithers * Porcupine, Alex Gentry * Scarecrow, Ebenezer Laughton * Unicorn, Milos Masaryk * Joe Harris * X-Men * Ani-Men * NORAD * United States Air Force :* Military Police * United States Army * Avengers * Humans * Mutants * Altered humans * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room * Colorado :* Colorado Rockies :* Colorado Springs :* El Paso County ::* Valhalla Base :::* NORAD war room * Washington, D.C. * Adamantium * Anesthetic gas * Computer * Cyclops' visor * Giant robot * Missiles * Rifles * Rockets * Sonic disruptors * Wheelchair * Aircraft :* X-Men Stratojet * Automobile * Helicopter * Tank * Claws * Flight * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Winged flight * Apes * Birds * Disintegration * Frogs * Gorillas * Laser weapons * Military units * Smoking * Space portal * Super-hero * Super-suit * Super-villain "Warhunt!" * Banshee, Sean Cassidy * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Thunderbird, John Proudstar * Wolverine, Logan * None * Count Nefaria, Luchino Nefaria * Ape-Man, Gordon Keefer * Bird-Man, Henry Hawk * Cat-Man, Townshend Horgan * Dragonfly, Veronica Dultry * Frog-Man, Francois Le Blanc * Beast, Hank McCoy * Ani-Men * Military Police * United States Air Force * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * Colorado :* Colorado Rockies :* Colorado Springs :* El Paso County ::* Valhalla Base :::* NORAD war room * Adamantium claws * Cyclops' visor * Knockout gas * Rifles * Wheelchair * Aircraft * X-Men Stratojet * Energy projection * Flight * Invulnerability * Mind control * Optic blast * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weather control * Winged flight * Exploding vehicles * Flashbacks * Hypnosis * Smoking "Mourning" * Banshee, Sean Cassidy * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Jean Grey * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Thunderbird, John Proudstar * Wolverine, Logan * James Proudstar * None * Maria Proudstar * Neal Proudstar * United States Marine Corps * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * Arizona :* Camp Verde :* Camp Verde Apache Reservation * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center :* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Danger Room * Rifle * Wheelchair * Truck * Enhanced senses :* Enhanced smell * Flight * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Weather control * Cemetery * Funeral * Priest * Smoking Notes & Trivia * "The Doosmith Scenario!" was originally printed in ''The X-Men'', Volume 1 #94. * "Warhunt!" was originally printed in ''The X-Men'', Volume 1 #95. * "Mourning" was originally printed in the second story from ''Classic X-Men'' #3. Recommended Reading See also